


honeysuckle

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Scent Kink, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: request: Could I perhaps request some mcreyes milkies? I'm chill with either having milk, but Jesse lactating would be interesting. Thanks many!





	1. Chapter 1

“Hurry up, brat.”

There’s color high on Gabriel’s cheeks as he spits the words, eyes averted when he ducks into the small storage closet with Jesse close behind. Gabriel barely manages to get the door shut before Jesse’s on him, backing him up against the wall and tugging at his shirt with urgency. 

“Ain’t gotta tell me twice, boss,” Jesse murmurs, pushing the shirt up to Gabriel’s armpits; his fingers brush against the sweat-damp hair tangled there, and he brings them back to his face to sniff, moaning as the heady scent rushes through him. “Fuck, but you smell good…”

“I fucking stink,” Gabriel corrects, but Jesse knows there’s no real venom in his bite, only a shyness that he hides with a prickly attitude. Jesse sighs fondly, running his hands up the muscles of Gabriel’s sides to feel the sweat against his skin.

“I know you do, darlin’.” He ducks his head to chase a drop of sweat up the dips of Gabriel’s toned abdomen, feeling him shiver when his tongue traces over the generous swell of his pectoral and the soft brown nipple there. His lips move against the sensitive, tender flesh as he adds, “But it’s good. So good.”

Before Gabriel can argue, Jesse closes his lips around the nipple closest, sucking hard enough to steal Gabriel’s breath away. It takes a few coaxing pulls to get the milk to flow, but the first drops on his tongue are sweet, creamy, and worth the effort.

Above him, Gabriel lets out a stuttering breath, his head falling back against the closet wall. His eyes close, and Jesse watches with awe the swallow of his throat, the glint of his teeth as he worries at his bottom lip. His temples shine with sweat in the dim light, and Jesse has half a mind to kiss them, to taste the salt--but that would require he stop suckling, and that’s something he just can’t do.

He nestles up snugly against Gabriel’s side, and this close it’s impossible not to smell him--he stinks of their brawl, of sweat and exertion and a body at work, and the heady scent of it in Jesse’s nose combined with the sweet milk in his mouth is enough to have him hard so fast he’s lightheaded.

He shifts his body over a little, straddling Gabriel’s leg; and when he spreads his own, it presses his cock perfectly against the hard muscle of Gabriel’s thigh. Jesse moans against the nipple between his lips and starts up a slow, lazy grind, arms hugging around Gabriel’s middle as he languidly humps against his leg. 

The noise Gabriel makes is at once repulsed and begrudgingly fond. “You’re insatiable, y’know that?”

Jesse pulls off the nipple with a noisy pop, and licks his lips to gather any stray droplets of milk from his beard. He grins up at Gabriel coyly.

“Y’can call me whatever you like.” He bends his head to give an affectionate lick to the puffy nipple he’d just vacated, and doesn’t miss the way Gabriel shivers at it. “Just don’t ask me to stop.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You should’ve come to me sooner.”

Jesse’s voice is gentle, soft like the hands he has on Gabriel’s chest; his fingertips knead at the swollen muscles of Gabriel's pecs with purpose, drawing a quiet moan from the man where he lies on their bed. Gabriel opens his mouth to retort, and instead chokes on a strangled-sounding gasp as Jesse's fingers tighten and squeeze, milking his nipple in one fluid pull.

“What was that, sweetheart?” Jesse murmurs, voice mirthful as he repeats the motion, watching Gabriel's eyes roll back. “Were you gonna say somethin'?”

Gabriel shakes his head, his words failing; and Jesse laughs softly, leans down to kiss at the joining of scruff and skin on his cheek. His fingers continue their slow, unhurried motions, milking Gabriel's nipples languidly and pulling from him a litany of soft sighs and breathy moans.

It takes a few tries to get Gabriel's milk to come. Jesse's just about ready to change tactics when the first few droplets spill over his fingertips, and he grins widely, leaning down to lick them up off Gabriel's skin and his own fingers.

“Just as sweet as always, sugar,” he murmurs, nuzzling at Gabriel's cheek happily. “Perfect.”


End file.
